


Family Is Everything

by Reader88



Series: Michael Jackson and Karen Lincoln [5]
Category: 1990s - Fandom, Black Feminism, Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reader88/pseuds/Reader88
Summary: Michael and Karen's deep love helps them through several trials and tribulations during the 1990s.





	1. Chapter 1

Tremaine Isaac Lincoln had a glass cup pressed to the wall of his bedroom. He put his ear to the cup and couldn't help smiling. His room was next to his mom and stepdad's and he could hear them making love to each other like sea otters. Most kids wouldn't know what the sound their parents were making was called or, if they did, they would think it was disgusting. But Tremaine was happy about his parents' love-making because it meant they were deeply in love. When he was five, Tremaine had asked why he and China didn't have a father. Their mother explained that their fathers weren't part of their lives. Tremaine asked why and his mom said they had had other dreams. Michael had been a cool boyfriend to his mom and he was an even better husband. He was also a great father to Tremaine and his sister. Tremaine had other father figures in his life: Gabriel Hampton, Michael J. Fox, and Mr. T but Michael Jackson was the best one.

Michael promised Tremaine and China that he would love the two of them as much as he loved Prince, Paris, and any other biological children he and Karen might decide to have in the future. Tremaine stated that whenever people looked at them in a family picture, they would see that Tremaine and China didn't look similar to Michael or the rest of the Jackson family. But Michael explained they were a family because of love not blood.

Then Tremaine heard footsteps outside his room and opened his bedroom door. He saw China in her nightgown and asked, "What are you doing up?"

China turned the question on him and asked, "What are _you_ doing up?"

Tremaine said, "I asked first."

China said, "I had a bad dream. I want to sleep with Mom and Mike."

Tremaine said, "They're busy right now, if you're digging up what I'm putting down."

China stated, "You mean they're having sex. I don't have a problem with that because its a way for lovers to express their passion for each other. Are they close to being done?"

Tremaine said, "Let me check." Tremaine put the glass cup against the wall and listened. It sounded like their parents were out of breath.

In the master bedroom, Karen was on top of Michael. They were both nude, Karen was listening to Michael's heartbeat, and Michael was rubbing her back.

Michael said, "God, I missed you."

Karen said, "I missed you, too."

Michael said, "I love you."

Karen said, "I love you, too."

They kissed each other deeply and settled down to sleep.

Tremaine told China, "They've settled down and I don't think its a good idea to wake them. The room will smell like sex anyway. You can sleep with me if you like."

China rolled her eyes and said, "Fine."

They both got into Tremaine's bed and soon drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When Tremaine woke up the next morning, he brushed his teeth, took a shower, picked out his best t-shirt and jeans, and kept combing his hair in his mirror. When China woke up, she asked him, "What are you doin'?"

Tremaine said, "Making sure I look good."

Then Tremaine heard his mom and Michael walking down the hall, heading downstairs for breakfast. When he couldn't hear their voices anymore, he slipped into their bedroom, and took a bottle of Michael's cologne.

When China saw the cologne, she asked, "Do you really think you have a chance with Tatiana?"

Tremaine said, "Yeah. I could totally tell she missed me when we had the chicken pox."

China rolled her eyes and said, "The only reason she would go out with you was if she's desperate."

After breakfast, Tremaine, China, Karen, and Michael all flew in a helicopter to get to L.A. Karen and Michael went to work while Tremaine and China were dropped off at the Wilkersons' house. After Tremaine and China said hello to everyone, Tremaine left to walk a few blocks to another house. Tatiana Patterson lived in a house with her parents and older brother. Tremaine had noticed them moving in weeks ago but didn't know how to talk to her. Tremaine sprayed Michael's cologne and hid behind a tree. He watched Tatiana; she had hair in cool locs similar to his and she wore bead necklaces. She also wore Converse All-Stars even though those sneakers weren't cool anymore. She looked incredibly cute to Tremaine but he never talked to her. He ended up walking back to the Wilkersons' house.

After dinner that night Tremaine asked Michael if he could ask him something. Michael took him into the parlor and asked what Tremaine wanted to know.

Tremaine asked, "What do you do when you like a girl but you don't know what to say to her?"

Michael repeated, "What do you do when you like a girl but don't know what to say to her?"

Tremaine said, "Yeah."

Michael said, "Introduce yourself. Then she'll also introduce herself. Then ask her what she's doing. If you're interested in what she's doing, join in. If not, find out what else she likes to do. When I met your mother at the Grammy after-party in 1981, I asked her to come to Encino and look at my animals because she's a vet and she loves animals. I worked up the courage to talk to her, mostly asking her questions about her life. Your mom said I was one of the few guys she had met outside her family who actually listened to her when she talked. Women like it when you listen to them. They despise guys who think only about themselves."

Tremaine nodded and said, "That's good advice."

Michael said, "No problem. Plus, is this girl the reason you used my cologne? Don't lie because I can still smell it on you."

Tremaine said, "Yeah. Are you mad?"

Michael said, "No, but you're too young for cologne. If you wanna smell nice, take a shower and use deodorant."

Tremaine asked, "When can I use cologne?"

Michael said, "I say you should wait until you're fourteen. But if it were up to your mother she would make sure you  _never_ wear deodorant so that you could stay her little boy forever."

Tremaine laughed and Michael gave him a big hug.


	3. Chapter 3

Karen informed her family and the staff of Neverland that they would have a special visitor.

Karen said, "He owns his own brokerage firm in Chicago. It turns out he's helped Quincy Jones, Michael Jordan, and other black entrepreneurs make investments in his company. He wants to promote minority ownership and prosperity. Uncle Cory said that the company he works for, North Carolina Mutual Life Insurance Company, were the first to invest in the brokerage firm."

Douglas said, "He sounds like a fascinating man. What's his name?"

Karen replied, "Chris Gardner."

Later the phone rang and Karen answered, "Neverland Ranch, Dr. Karen Lincoln speaking."

A man's voice said, "Dr. Lincoln, you remember me?"

Karen replied, "Of course I remember you, Dr. Carson. I remember anyone who helps save the lives of one of my patients."

Dr. Carson said, "I was just doing my job. Anyway, summer will be ending soon and I finally got some time off. Candy, the kids, and I would really like to visit Neverland."

Karen said, "Of course you can come! Just let me know when your plane will land in L.A. so that the staff can pick you up."

Now Neverland would have another special guest: Dr. Benjamin Carson.

On Saturday a limo Michael and Karen had rented drove to the Los Angeles International Airport to pick up the Gardners and the Carsons. Michael, Karen, Tremaine, China, and the Neverland staff lined up to welcome their visitors.

Bill Bray walked in holding some suitcases and said, "Hey, hey, hey, our visitors are here!"

Chris Gardner, his two kids, Ben Carson, his wife Candy, and their three sons walked in. Then everyone exclaimed, "Welcome to Neverland!"

Chris Gardner asked, "Do you do this for all your guests?"

Tremaine said, "Yeah."

Douglas said, "Sirs and madams, allow me to take that luggage to the guest bungalows."

Chris Gardner's son asked, "Are you from England?"

Douglas said, "Yes I am, Mr...?"

Chris Gardner's son replied, "Christopher Jarrett Gardner Junior but everyone calls me Chris Jr."

Douglas replied, "Alright then, Master Chris Junior. I shall carry your luggage to your guest accommodations."

Chris Jr. asked, "Are there a lot of black people in England?"

Douglas said, "Yes, over a million. There are other ethnic groups in England; its become a final destination for many immigrants."

Michael said, "Okay, how about we give you a tour of the ranch?"

Michael, Karen, Tremaine, and China led the visitors down Katherine Street to Katherine Station. Then they rode the train through the ranch, pointing out the rides, the arcades, the movie theater, the basketball court, et cetera.

When Michael and Karen finally sat down with Chris to discuss the investments they could make, Ben said that he would also be interested in making investments in Gardner Rich & Co.

Chris told Ben that he had once considered becoming a doctor. Chris said, "I signed up with the Navy when I was nineteen and I was sent to North Carolina. I spent three years as a Navy medic and then I moved to San Francisco to work for one of the top young heart surgeons in the country. I got married to a woman named Sherry but I had an affair with a woman called Jackie. As a result of the affair, Chris Jr. and Jacintha were born."

Karen repeated, "You had an affair and that's how your kids were born?"

Chris said, "I was told you have a low opinion of most men and I'm guessing my messing around doesn't help change your views."

Michael said, "My father had an affair and it made the whole family angry. We told Mother to kick Joseph out but she decided to stay with him. Joseph has a home in Las Vegas ad Mother still lives in Encino. They're still married although they're not as close as they used to be."

Ben said, "I read in your autobiography that your father beat you and your brothers when you messed up during rehearsals."

Michael said, "Yeah. We were terrified of Joseph but he was determined to make sure the Jackson Five achieved success and we did. But I still remained scared of him for years. I don't really have a close relationship with him because he built a shell around himself over the years. I even asked Jermaine years ago that if Joseph died would he cry. Jermaine said he would but I'm not sure if I could."

Karen said, "When Michael said that to me I told him he would be a selfish asshole if he didn't shed one tear when his father died. I asked Michael if he knows where my father is."

Michael said, "I replied that I didn't know and then Karen said she didn't know either. Julian had already told reporters back in the seventies that his father abandoned him and his siblings in 1963."

Karen replied, "After Mama died in 1982 and Michael told me that he probably wouldn't cry at his father's funeral, I decided to solve the mystery of the whereabouts of Quinton Lincoln. I called Isaac and asked him if he and his FBI friends could figure out where our father was. Isaac said he didn't want to waste his time finding our father but I told him that the mystery of our father would hold us back in a way. We had to know where he was, what he was doing, and, most importantly, if he was better off without us. After some investigating, the FBI were able to determine that our father had died in Marshall, Texas in 1976. The autopsy reports state that he had a heart aneurysm. My siblings and I all flew to Houston and then took a train to Marshall. We visited the graveyard where our father was buried. We weren't sure what to say. Isaac, who had always held the most anger in his heart against our father, said, 'I just want to let you know, Pa, that we're doing just fine. I'm an FBI agent, Julian is a musician, Karen's a doctor, Lisa's planning to work in fashion, and Joshua's planning to become a chef. I just want to say thanks for nothing. 'Cause we made it without you.' I told Papa, 'Mama told us that a bitter seed had been planted in your heart after Papa and Mama Lincoln died. She was hoping we could ease your pain but I guess we didn't. I always wondered what I'd do if I ever found you. Beat you bloody, curse you out, put a hive of killer bees in your bedroom. But all I want to do now is pray that God has mercy on your soul.' Julian, Lisa, and Joshua all agreed to pray for Papa's spirit but Isaac claimed that he wouldn't waste prayers on our father. Even though I had no right to, I still cried. Probably because of all the years I missed with him and how differently my life may have turned out."

Ben said, "Wow."

Chris said, "I'm glad you didn't let your father's abandonment poison your heart. I met my father for the first time in the early eighties, when I was twenty-eight years old. I flew to Louisiana and met my father for the first time in Monroe. He was six foot six, was as black as night, and had hair on his hands just like me. My half-siblings stated that, just like the Olympics, someone shows up every four years claiming that Thomas Turner is their father. Their claims are true because we all look like him. In fact, my half-siblings stated that I look more like my dad than anybody else. My dad really bonded with Chris Jr. and then I got sad because I had missed out father-son bonding when I was a kid. I had promised myself that when I had kids my children were gonna know who their father was."

Ben said, "I made that promise, too. My father, Robert Solomon Carson, was a bigamist who had another wife and kids. So he divorced Mother and she had to raise me and my older brother Curtis on her own. Dad gave her money to support us at first but he never caught up on the payments. My dad was six feet two, slender, and he emphasized clothes and possessions. He always told us to be nice to people and he put great importance in being liked by everyone. Since my dad wanted us to wear fancy clothes and go girl hunting, I'm grateful that Mother took us out of that environment."

Chris said, "I read in a magazine that your mother made you and your brother read two books a week and write book reports even though her own literacy skills were low."

Ben said, "Yeah, she only had a third grade education."

Karen said, "My mother dropped out of school when she was fourteen but she could read and write very well. She always emphasized education because she didn't want me and my sister cleaning houses for rich white people nor did she want my brothers working on the assembly line at the Coca-Cola factory."

Michael said, "My father dropped out of school when he was in the eleventh grade. His father, Papa Samuel, was a schoolteacher, but he quit teaching to get a job at the naval shipyards in Oakland. So Joseph probably didn't feel a strong obligation to stay in school. My mother, Katherine, missed out on a lot of schooling because she had polio. She didn't die, thank God, but not without a permanent limp in her walk. Joseph and Katherine both dreamed of being musicians but when my brothers and I showed talent, they spent all their time helping us achieve our dreams."

Ben asked, "Did your mother work when you lived in Gary, Indiana?"

Michael said, "Yes, she worked at Sears even though she couldn't afford to shop there. With nine kids, we needed all the money we could get."

Ben said, "My mom worked as a maid for rich white people but she would also work other jobs to get money, such as babysitting the neighbors' kids or picking farmers' crops in exchange for a single basket of food."

Chris said, "My mother, Bettye Jean, had her heart set on being a teacher. But her life is a Cinderella story without the Prince Charming or happy ending. She graduated third in her class but her stepmother gave the tuition money to her own daughter, Eddie Lee-who had graduated in the same class as my mom but wasn't among the top students. She then worked as a substitute teacher while she put herself through beauty school but her father refused to pay her state licensing fees. Then she fell in love with a married schoolteacher named Samuel Salter who professed her love for her and prepared to leave his wife but changed his mind when he found out she was pregnant. Her dad and stepmom told her that since she was an old maid _and_ an unwed mother, she had brought shame on the family. So they kicked her out. She gave birth to my sister Ophelia and crossed paths with Thomas Turner went she traveled back to Louisiana from Wisconsin. I was born on February 9, 1954. Then she met six-two, two hundred and eighty pound Freddie Triplett and their union resulted in the births of mys sisters, Sharon and Kim. But Freddie was a brute to my mother. He worked at Inland Steel, then tried to unwind by drinking. When he got drunk he beat me, my sisters, and my mother. Momma tried to leave him but Freddie told the cops Momma had committed welfare fraud. When she tried to kill Freddie by burning down the house while he was inside, he told the cops and my mom was sent back to prison again for violating her parole."

Michael said, "Your stepfather sounds like a monster."

Chris asked, "Has Joseph ever laid a hand on your mother?"

Michael said, "No, he never has. He disciplined us kids but he never beat my mother."

Chris said, "Then he's not so bad."

Ben said, "I don't think my dad ever beat my mom."

Karen said, "I have an eidetic memory and I don't recall Papa laying a hand on Mama. But plenty of other fathers in my neighborhood beat their wives. And they always got away with it. The cops had better things to do than protect black women."

Chris said, "I decided I would never beat, torment, or abuse a woman or a child. I would also never become a drunk. One of the reasons Freddie was so mean was because he was paranoid. Like your mother, Ben, Freddie only had a third grade education. He's illiterate. He always thought anyone who can read or write is a slick motherfucker. So I got back at him by asking my mom to tell me what words in books were. She's give me a look, letting me know I knew what the word. It was my way of letting Freddie know he couldn't break us. Momma said that if you can read you can learn anything."

Karen said, "That's how I cultivated my intellect, by reading books. I read anything I could get my hands on. My love of books is how I became an activist; I helped integrate a library in 1964."

Michael said, "My tutor, Rose Fine, instilled in me a love of books and learning that sustains me today. When Karen came to Encino and read books during her breaks, I'd let her know if I'd already read the book she was reading. Then we would talk about our favorite parts."

Karen said, "I admired Michael's love of literature because most men only read books if it's required for school and college classes."

Ben stated, "Mike, you were never scared off when you found out Karen had two kids?"

Michael said, "I love kids. I see God in the faces of children. I always dreamed about having kids. The greatest gift I person can receive is a child. That's why I couldn't understand why some men abandon their children. When Karen explained where Tremaine's and China's dads were, a part of me wanted to find them so I could punch them out. I'm not a very violent person but I can mad and confrontational when I want to."

Chris stated, "Karen, you and your siblings suffered from the no-daddy blues and your own kids did, too. Do you know where Tremaine's and China's fathers are?"

Karen stated, "Tremaine's father lives in Newark, New Jersey and works as a landscape architect. He has a wife and son. China's father left Atlanta years ago because my cousin Charlene and other members of my family kept pestering him to come and see China. I'm not sure where he is but he and Tremaine's father know where to find me."

Ben said, "You don't need them to pay child support because you're doing just fine on your own. Unlike my mother, Sonya Carson, and Chris' mother, Bettye Jean, you have a college dual-degree: a Doctor of Medicine and a Doctor of Veterinary Medicine. You also have patents on several inventions. I always wondered why black woman were placed at the very bottom of the society's totem pole."

Karen said, "Racism and sexism have existed for centuries. Since blacks and women have been placed at the bottom, that means black women are often treated with the double standard. But I've tried to change society's perception of black women."

Michael said, "Most of the black women I've met are strong, courageous, generous, intelligent, and beautiful and Karen is no exception."

Chris asked, "Where do you see yourselves in five years?"

Michael said, "Still happily married and, hopefully, with more kids."

Karen repeated, "More kids?"

Michael said, "You said that if you hadn't been driven insane after giving birth to two kids that we would have more."

Karen said, "That's going to take a lot of thinking."

Ben said, "Your marriage is different from other celebrity marriages because you come from two separate worlds. As a result, I can't see how your marriage will help boost your careers."

Michael stated, "We got married because we love each other not because it would help your careers. Actually, Karen has helped my career because she listens to my songs and gives me feedback."

Karen said, "Michael helps test out my inventions and proofreads my books."

Chris said, "You two together. This works."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait but I had a lot of assignments to finish for school and then I caught a cold. But I'm feeling better and I have some free time since its Reading Week.

Michael released his eighth studio album, _Dangerous_ , on November 26th, 1991. Teddy Riley, Bill Bottrell, and Bruce Swedien helped him produce it. New jack swing mania had swept the USA and the rest of the world and Michael was also riding the bandwagon. The music video, "Black or White," featured the family's new friend, Macaulay Culkin, the Utopian Knights, and Another Bad Creation.

The final four minutes of the music video featured T'Challa, the family's black panther. Then T'Challa morphed into Michael. Then Michael walked outside to perform some of his most physically complicated dance techniques, in a similar way to "Billie Jean." This part contained sexually suggestive scenes when Jackson starts to grab his crotch, and then zips his pants up. Michael smashed windows, destroying a car and causing an inn (called the "Royal Arms") to explode.

When Michael showed the short film to Karen, she said, "The dance scene where you grab your crotch is very sexual. Maybe a little _too_ sexual. When you dance like that, it really turns me on so it will really turn on your fans."

Michael said, "You've seen me dance to millions of people across the world. I've grabbed my crotch plenty of times and I can't control myself. I just feel the music in me, I go with the flow, and then I end up grabbing my crotch. What difference does it make if its in a music video?"

Karen said, "There are still Billie Jeans out there trying to earn your affection. I don't like to feel like I'm competing with them."

Michael said, "Karen, you're not competing with anyone. I'll always love my fans but that doesn't mean I love you any less. You'll always be one of the most important people in my life."

MTV and other music video networks removed the last four minutes from subsequent broadcasts since it would have led to controversy. At least Karen was mature enough not to say, "I told you so."

On January 15th, 1992, Prince Michael Jackson turned four. Douglas baked a cake and Michael, Karen, Tremaine, and China sang "Happy Birthday" to him.

While Prince ate his slice of birthday cake, he asked Tremaine, "How come you and China don't have Dad's last name? How come you have Mom's last name?"

Tremaine and China looked at each other. Tremaine would be turning fourteen next month and China was eleven. Tremaine stated, "Michael is your biological dad but he's my and China's stepdad."

Prince asked, "What does that mean?"

China said, "Well...maybe we should get Mom and Dad to explain."

China got her mom and stepdad and said, "Prince wants to know why Tremaine and I have Mom's last name instead of Dad's last name so he needs to understand the difference between a biological dad and a stepdad."

Michael and Karen sat on either side of Prince. Karen told Prince, "Before I met your dad, I was in a relationship with two other men. The first one was Leroy Murray. We were serious for awhile and then I had your brother, Tremaine. But Leroy wasn't ready to be a father so we broke up. The second man I was in a relationship with was Adam Johnson. We dated for awhile and then I had your sister, China. But Adam didn't want to be a father, either, so I raised Tremaine and China on my own with help from the family. When I moved to Los Angeles, I caught Michael's attention. At first I thought he would be just like Tremaine's and China's fathers and most of the other men I had encountered in my life. But I saw he was kind, sweet, gentle, generous, funny, and loved kids. We fell in love, got married, and then we had you and Paris."

Prince said, "Okay. Were you married to Leroy Murray or Adam Johnson?"

Karen said, "No, I wasn't."

Prince asked, "Does that mean you don't have to be married to have babies?"

Michael said, "Well, no you don't have to be but several people think its better when people are married when they have babies."

Prince asked, "Do you love Tremaine and China even though you're their stepdad?"

Michael said, "Of course I love them. I love Tremaine, China, Paris, and you with all my heart."

Prince asked, "How come Tremaine and China call you Dad even though you're their stepdad?"

Michael said, "Because I promised to be the best father possible to them when I asked your mother to marry me. Plus, I didn't like it when they called me Michael. Your grandfather, Joseph, made my brothers and sisters and I call him Joseph. I wanted to call him Daddy so badly but he always said, 'I'm not Daddy, I'm Joseph.' It was his request, out of respect. With me, its the opposite. I'm not Michael, I'm Daddy."

Karen said, "And you can still call me Mom, not Karen, Dr. Lincoln, or Doc."

Prince asked, "Are you going to have more kids?"

Karen asked, "What would give you that idea?"

Prince said, "Tremaine said that Dad wishes he had a lot of kids because Grandma and Joseph had a lot of kids."

Michael laughed and said, "I _imagine_ having a lot of kids but I don't think your mother wants that many kids. She's the one who does most of the work when it comes to having kids."

Karen said, "We might have more kids but we'd need to talk about it."

After Prince was taken upstairs to his bedroom for his nap, (he had moved out of the nursery a few months ago) Michael and Karen sat underneath their Giving Tree.

Michael asked Karen, "Do you want more kids?"

Karen said, "Sure."

Michael said, "Really?"

Karen said, "Yeah. Prince is getting older and so is Paris. Tremaine is a teenager and China is becoming more independent. They won't need us to look after them twenty-four-seven so we should be able to look after another baby without our four other kids feeling ostracized."

Michael asked, "Okay, so how's your monthly cycle?"

Karen said, "My period just ended so my ovulation won't start for a while. So we'll have to wait until February. How's your work schedule?"

Michael told Karen, "It doesn't matter how hectic my work schedule is. I'll always make time for you and the kids."

Michael pulled Karen into a hug and gave her a passionate kiss.

The next single released from the _Dangerous_ album was "Remember the Time." The short film was made in mid-January. Michael appears in the video as a hooded wizard who enters an Egyptian palace and attempts to entertain the Pharaoh's bored Queen. Two other entertainers have failed, and she has sent them to be executed. The Queen sees that this wizard is different — instead of juggling or eating fire, he walks up the steps to her throne and sings to her, asking her if she "remembers the time" they were together. The Pharaoh (played by Murphy) hardly appreciates this move and summons his guards. Jackson runs away to another room and begins elaborate, Egyptian-style choreography with the Pharaoh's servants. When the guards find him, Jackson turns into golden sand. In the video, Jackson was dressed in a costume made of gold satin. He wore golden chain mail, a white skirt with a phallic dangling sash, black pants and black boots. This video features a physically complicated dance routine that became the centerpiece of other videos from the _Dangerous_ album.

The music video also featured Michael's first on-screen kiss and Karen wasn't happy that Michael would be locking lips with another woman.

Michael explained, "It's a stage kiss. It doesn't mean anything."

Karen asked, "How long is the kiss going to last?"

Michael said, "A few seconds, that's all."

With the exception of Michael's kiss with Iman, Karen thought the short film was creative and entertaining. But the straw that broke the camel's back was when Michael told Karen that he would be dancing with Naomi Campbell for the music video, "In the Closet."

Karen exclaimed, "Of all the commercial vixens in L.A., you had to pick her?"

Michael exclaimed, "Karen, Naomi Campbell fits in with the message of the song. Either Naomi Campbell does it or you can dance with me."

Karen stated, "I'm not dancing provocatively with you in a short film. I'm a scientist, not an entertainer. I love dancing with you, but in private, not public."

Michael asked, "Are you jealous? Do you honestly believe I care more about these women who appear in my short films more than I care about you?"

Karen said, "Hell yeah, I'm jealous!" Then she stormed off to her lab and locked herself in. Karen was one month pregnant and the argument made her sick to her stomach. She went into the bathroom and vomited in the toilet. Karen slept in her lab and was woken up the next morning by a knocking on her door.

Michael said, "Karen, we need to talk." Karen unlocked the door and Michael walked in. Karen sat on the couch while Michael sat in a chair across from her. Michael said, "I don't want you to be jealous. In my short films, I'm just acting. None of the women in my short films can hold a candle to you. You're the love of my life and I would do anything to make sure you're happy. But I think you might be a little possessive."

Karen repeated, "Possessive?"

Michael said, "Yeah. You want me all to yourself but I'm a musician. My job is to entertain people so I have a job where I have to please millions of people. Your job also requires you to be there for other people. One of the caveats of our marriage is we have to share each other with the rest of the world."

Karen sighed and said, "I was well-aware when I married you that I'd have to share you with the rest of the world. Fans scream when they see you and women faint when you dance. But when we married, the press had a field day with us since we come from two separate worlds. Most people expected you to marry a fellow entertainer but you married a scientist instead. I guess I've felt that you settled for me because no other female entertainers caught your eye."

Michael said, "Karen Vanessa Lincoln, I didn't marry you because I was settling for you or waiting for someone better. I married you because you're strong, generous, gentle, intelligent, loving, and beautiful. You're the most pure-hearted person I've ever met. You've taught me to see the world in a different way because you're a scientist. I always loved animals, plants, and nature but your lectures about the natural world pushed me into a full-time love for God's Earth. I've always loved children and having children with you has caused my heart to be filled with endless joy."

Karen said, "Michael, I'm not the only woman on Earth who feels this way. When a man spends time with other women and appears to be having a more enjoyable time with them, then it will cause his wife to question how much she means to him. I know women expect men to know all this stuff but the truth is you don't."

Michael said, "You spend plenty of time with male surgeons and male scientists and with Michael J. Fox and Mr. T and Gabriel but, truthfully, I don't get jealous. I know that what we have is more valuable than any time you spend with other men."

Karen said, "You may not get jealous when I'm with other men but I get jealous when you're with other females. Specifically, _some_ other females. I understand that Elizabeth Taylor is a close friend of yours and I know how important a figure Diana Ross has been in your life. But when you're with other females in your short films, I get jealous and it's mainly because we think differently."

Michael asked, "We think differently when it comes to jealousy?"

Karen said, "Yes, because I'm a woman and you're a man. You don't feel like I'm denouncing your worth when I'm with other men but I feel like you're denouncing my worth when you're with other women."

Michael didn't realize that the expressions and actions in his short films caused Karen to question how much she meant to him. He said, "Oh. Thank you for being honest with me. But, Karen, I love you with all my heart and soul. I don't want you to ever think that you're not one of the most important people in my life. You, the kids, my parents, my siblings, and God will always be first in my heart."

Karen asked, "You promise?"

Michael said, "I promise. If you don't want me to be in the short film with Naomi Campbell, then I'll think of a different story for the film."

Karen said, "I don't mind since I know you don't have feelings for Naomi Campbell but I won't be able to watch that short film when it appears on TV. I don't want to curse anybody or be mad at you again."

Michael laughed and said, "Fair enough. So, can you please forgive me?"

Karen looked at Michael's face. His eyes were sad because he felt he had disappointed her. Karen could see that he was sorry so she said, "Yes, I forgive you."

Michael smiled, Karen playfully pinched his right cheek, and then she kissed him. Michael eased himself onto the couch, he and Karen French kissed, and she eased herself down on the couch with Michael on top of her. Karen had just started unbuttoning Michael's shirt when someone banged on the door.

Michael asked, "Who is it?"

Prince said, "It's me, Prince. Are you two finished arguing? Are you going to get a divorce?"

Karen repeated, "A divorce?"

Prince said, "Yeah, I heard that when parents argue it means they're gonna get a divorce."

Michael got off of Karen, buttoned up his shirt, and Karen opened the door. Prince walked in and asked, "Do you two hate each other?"

Karen picked up Prince and said, "No, of course not, sweetie."

Karen walked to the couch and placed Prince between her and Michael. Michael explained, "Son, when parents argue it doesn't usually mean they're going to get a divorce. Your mom was upset because of the short films I've been making and she wanted to make sure I still love her, which I do."

Prince asked, "What do you do when you argue?"

Karen explained, "We talk about what's bothering us and try to come to a resolution."

Prince asked, "What's a resolution?"

Michael explained, "It's when people come to an agreement."

Prince asked, "Did you come to an agreement?"

Michael said, "Yes. I can shoot my short film and your mom won't watch it."

Prince asked Karen, "Mom, why won't you watch it?"

Karen said, "It might stir up some bad feelings inside me."

Prince asked, "So you two still love each other?"

Michael said, "Of course we do."

Prince sighed and said, "Good." Then his stomach growled and his parents laughed.

Michael picked Prince up and said, "Let's get some breakfast."

In the afternoon, when Tremaine and China took Prince and Paris to a taping of _A.N.T. Farm_ , Michael and Karen finished what they had started in Karen's lab. As they lay nude in each other's arms, Michael said, "You know, I wrote 'In the Closet' after we made love. You're the inspiration behind _a lot_ of songs I write and sing."

Karen laughed and asked, "So you're saying it's _my_ fault you want to gyrate in a short film?"

Michael explained, "You're my inspiration, Karen. One of the reasons I think it would be cool for you to be in the video is because it will be easy for me to express my love for you. I try to express it all the time."

Karen said, "I'm okay with expressing our love in private, but not in public. I'm a scientist, not an entertainer."

Then Michael asked, "Is there a particular gender you're leaning on for our child?"

Karen said, "It doesn't matter and has never mattered to me what gender my children are. As long as the child is healthy and happy then I'm happy. How about you?"

Michael said, "It doesn't matter to me what gender. Since we already have an equal number of boys and girls, my heart is set for anything."


	5. Chapter 5

On occasion of Black History Month, Michael, Karen, and their children toured over 30'000 miles of the African continent between February 1st and February 11th. They visited Gabon, the Ivory Coast, Nigeria, Tanzania, and Kenya. They also visited medical centers, schools, churches, children's housing, and educational NGOs for disabled children. During that time Michael and Karen also conceived their next child. Plus, Michael was crowned King Sanwi by King Nana Amon Ndoufou IV during vast ceremonies held in the village of Krindjabo.

In March, Karen had a pregnancy test done at the hospital and it came out positive. When she told Michael he shrieked with delight, hugged her, and French kissed her. Then they called Tremaine, China, Prince, and Paris into the parlor room.

Michael said, "We have a special announcement."

Tremaine asked, "You won another award?"

Michael said, "No."

China said, "Tremaine, that doesn't count as a special announcement. Mom and Dad win awards all the time."

Prince asked, "Did you get special presents?"

Karen said, "You can say that."

Tremaine asked, "Are you pregnant again?"

Karen replied, "Yes! You got it!"

Tremaine exclaimed, "Say what?!"

Michael asked, "Tremaine, aren't you excited about getting another little brother or sister?"

Tremaine said, "No. Prince is finally potty trained and we're hoping to get Paris potty trained after her birthday. Now China and I have to change more diapers."

Karen said, "Doug and Grace are the ones who will be changing the diapers."

China said, "I think having another sibling will be cool. But, Mom, you're not exactly the easiest person to be around when you're pregnant."

Michael said, "I'm sure we can all help look after your mother when the pregnancy raises her hormones."

Prince asked, "Where's the baby coming from?"

Michael and Karen looked at each other while Tremaine stated, "Mom and Dad had-"

China covered his mouth and said, "A conversation that they'll explain to you and Paris when you're older."

China uncovered Tremaine's mouth and he said, "I think having another brother or sister will be cool. I'll be a good big brother to them."

China asked, "Paris, what do you think about having another baby?"

Paris said, "I don't know."

Michael laughed and said, "You don't know?"

Paris said, "I have to see the baby to know."

Karen said, "Fair enough."

The previous year on March 3, 1991, an African-American man named Rodney King was involved in a high-speed pursuit with the California Highway Patrol. When King stopped, CHP Officer Timothy Singer and CHP Officer Melanie Singer (Timothy Singer's wife), arrested him and two other occupants of the car. After the two passengers were placed in the patrol car, five white LAPD officers - Stacey Koon, Laurence Powell, Timothy Wind, Theodore Briseno, and Rolando Solano - surrounded King, who came out of the car last. They tasered him, struck him dozens of times with side-handled batons, and tackled him to the ground before handcuffing him. Unknown to the police and King, the incident was captured on a camcorder by local civilian George Holliday from his nearby apartment. The tape was roughly 12 minutes long. The footage of King being beaten by police became an instant focus of media attention and a rallying point for activists in Los Angeles and around the United States. On April 29, 1992, after seven days of jury deliberations, the jury acquitted all four officers of assault and acquitted three of the four of using excessive force. The jury could not agree on a verdict for the fourth officer charged with using excessive force. The verdicts were based in part on the first three seconds of a blurry, 13-second segment of the videotape that, according to journalist Lou Cannon, had not been aired by television news stations in their broadcasts. The evening after the verdict, thousands of people in the Los Angeles area rioted over the six days following the verdict. Widespread looting, assault, arson, and murder occurred, and property damages totaled one billion dollars. In all, 53 people died during the riots.

Karen stayed in LA, working overtime at the UCLA Medical Center. There were lots of wounded people brought into the hospital during the riots and Karen never turned her back on someone in need. Michael also decided to stay in LA and help out the best he could. But Karen and Michael told Tremaine and China to stay at Neverland but they were mad as hell when they heard about the verdict. Tremaine was guest starring on a TV show and China was taping an episode of _A.N.T. Farm_. But they left their jobs and went to South Central so they could tear apart Korean-owned stores. Less than two weeks after Rodney King was beaten, a Korean woman named Mrs. Du, shot and killed a fifteen-year-old black girl named Latasha Harlins. Most of the stores in South Central were Korean-owned and most Koreans hated blacks and viewed them all as criminals. Even though the jury found Mrs. Du guilty of voluntary manslaughter, Judge Joyce Karlin sentenced Mrs. Du to five years probation, 400 hours of community service, and a $500 fine. Pure BS.

The rioting ended after numerous forces of the California Army National Guard, the 7th Infantry Division, and the 1st Marine Division were brought in to reinforce the local police. Michael and Karen founded the Heal the World Foundation to help people less fortunate, particularly underprivileged children, across the world and to protect the environment. Michael and Karen started a program called Heal L.A. to help rebuild South L.A., Compton, Inglewood, and the other hoods of L.A. County.

After the riots, the Trotters visited Neverland along with some teens from the Crenshaw Chess Club. Yolanda said, "Yo, the people of Compton went batshit crazy!"

Deon asked, "What do you expect? That verdict was pure bullshit!"

Michael said, "Deon, language."

Deon said, "Sorry. That verdict was messed up!"

Simon said, "I'm sure that jury made up their minds before they stepped foot in court. Plus, that jury was also messed up. Nine white people, one biracial male, one Latino, and one Asian? There weren't any brothers or sisters on that jury."

Karen said, "That's an old trick that's been used since the end of the Civil War. Defense attorneys can turn away prospective jurors and I'm sure the cops' lawyers asked the prospective jurors about the videotape. I'm sure blacks and Latinos already decided the cops were guilty so they would have been turned away. When Emmett Till was killed, all the jurors on his case were white. There were very few black registered voters in Mississippi and only registered voters can do jury duty. A friend of my brothers', George Gaither, was falsely accused of assaulting two Atlanta PD officers and resisting arrest. The jury was made up of white people but they found George not guilty. It was mostly because of Jordan Small's testimony. His dad was a civil rights leader and the jury was more likely to believe his story. George's freedom was the Atlanta BPP's most successful operation at that point."

A seventeen-year-old Crenshaw teen named Dante stated, "The Black Panthers were for real. If they were still around, this acquittal and the riots wouldn't have happened."

Yolanda said, "But the government got rid of the Black Panthers by jailing, exiling, and killing it's members. The BPP were strong at first but they were whittled away until they broke."

Dante stated, "In 1962 the LAPD shot seven unarmed members of the Nation of Islam. Malcolm X and the NOI protested the police. Even Brother Malcolm knew how messed up the cops were; without him, the BPP wouldn't have existed."

An eighteen-year-old Crenshaw woman named Violet stated, "Dr. King was arrested and harassed by the cops many times when he was alive. But he never let it destroy him. He turned his pain into words that moved millions of people. But Dr. King was shot in the face, Malcolm X was shot by members of the NOI, and Huey Newton died a crackhead. This brings up the question of whether or not Dr. King's, Malcolm X's, and the BPP's quotes and lessons matter today."

Tremaine pointed to the BPP's Ten-Point Platform; "What We Want" and "What We Believe" were both framed and were hanging side-by-side on the wall of their parlor room. The house also had pictures of Dr. King, Malcolm X, Huey Newton and Bobby Seale, Rosa Parks, Fannie Lou Hamer, Medgar Evers, Jesse Jackson, Shirley Chisholm, Angela Davis, Eldridge and Kathleen Cleaver, and many other civil rights leaders. There were also pictures of other activists, some of whom were black but others weren't. There were pictures of Frederick Douglass, Josiah Henson, and Harriet Tubman. There were pictures of Levi Coffin, Reverend William King, and John Brown. There were pictures of Abraham Lincoln, John F. Kennedy, and Robert F. Kennedy. There were pictures of Mohandas Gandhi, Toussaint Louverture, Marcus Garvey, Harry Belafonte, Bob Marley, and Nelson Mandela. All these people saw how wrong the world was and took a stand in order to make a change.

Tremaine stated, "Mom made me and China memorize the Panthers' Ten-Point Platform. She believes it's just as important as the Ten Commandments and I believe so, too."

China said, "Point seven states, 'We want an immediate end to police brutality and murder of Black people.'"

Tremaine said, "Point eight states, 'We want freedom for all Black men held in federal, state, county and city prisons and jails.'"

Michael said, "Point nine states, 'We want all Black people when brought to trial to be tried in court by a jury of their peer group or people from their Black Communities, as defined by the Constitution of the United States.'"

Yolanda said, "I'm sure we all agree about ending police brutality but freeing all black men in prison? Those crooks deserve to be behind bars. And what about black women? Doesn't anyone care about their well-being?"

Karen explained, "The BPP wanted all black _people_ to be released from prison because they have not received a fair and impartial trial. Some black people are incarcerated for crimes they didn't commit, but negative stereotypes about blacks and fear of black people guarantees their convictions. In fact, you should all read James Baldwin's novel, _If Beale Street Could Talk_. It's a perfect example of police corruption and obstruction of justice."

Simon said, "I totally agree with point nine. If the jury handling my homies' cases were brothers and sisters from the 'hood, they'd be free right now."

Yolanda said, "I doubt it. Most parents want all the gangsters in jail and off the streets because they're corrupting the youth of today."

Deon said, "It's because of gangsters like the Bloods and the Crips that the cops believe all black people are criminals. The world is messed up."

Karen said, "That's why we have to work hard to make the world a better place."

Michael said, "We have to heal our wounded world to ensure a better future for the children."

Michael's Dangerous World Tour started in Munich, Germany in June. Karen and the kids accompanied him. Karen was four months pregnant and her belly was bigger. Michael liked it when her belly got big because he knew he helped make it happen. Knowing he would have another child infused him with great pride. Towards the end of July, the tour visited London. The first show at Wembley Stadium was on July 30th. Michael and Karen made an appointment at University College Hospital, a teaching hospital closely associated with University College London, to find out if the baby was a boy or a girl. The person seeing them was a resident named Dr. Prajapati. He was of Indian descent but had lived in England his entire life. He was honored to meet Michael Jackson and Dr. Karen Lincoln.

Karen pulled her shirt up over her stomach and Dr. Prajapati squeezed the jelly onto her stomach. The monitor was placed on her lower abdomen and the screen was filled with grey blobs. Dr. Prajapati moved the monitor around and had a close look inside Karen's womb. He looked closely at the screen and said, "Interesting,  _very_ interesting."

Michael asked, "What's interesting? Is something wrong with our baby?"

Dr. Prajapati said, "I want you to look at the screen." He pushed it closer to them and said, "This is a head and a leg. And this is another head and a leg."

Karen asked, "What are we looking at?"

Dr. Prajapati explained, "Mr. Jackson, Dr. Lincoln, it looks like you're having twins."

Michael and Karen both exclaimed, "Twins?!"

Dr. Prajapati said, "Yes! That's why, Dr. Lincoln, your belly is bigger than usual and why you've had such severe morning sickness."

Michael hugged Karen and exclaimed, "We're having twins! Isn't that amazing?"

Karen replied, "Yes, amazing. Twins are common in my family because of the Freeman blood running through my veins. Grandma Cornelia and Great Uncle Octavius were twins. Charlene and Clarence were twins. Looks like I'll be bringing twins into the world as well."

Dr. Prajapati asked, "Do you still want to know the sexes?"

Michael asked Karen, "Karen, do you still want to know?"

Karen said, "Yes. We'll be better prepared so, Dr. Bell, tell us."

Dr. Prajapati closely examined the babies on the monitor and said, "You're having a girl and a boy!"

Michael hugged Karen again and exclaimed, "A boy and a girl! Did I ever tell you how much I love your relatives, the Freemans?"

Karen said, "Not really."

Michael said, "Well, I'll be thanking them for their wonderful genes and God, of course, we can't forget to thank Him."

Dr. Prajapati laughed and said, "I'm glad I was able to help."

Karen said, "Thank you, Dr. Prajapti. I think you'll make a fine obstetrician. Dr. Huxtable himself would be proud."

When Michael and Karen drove back to the hotel, they brought Tremaine, China, Prince, and Paris to their suite.

Tremaine asked, "Well, are we getting a brother or sister?"

Michael and Karen smiled at each other and Michael said, "We're having both."

Karen said, "We're having twins."

China asked, "Are you serious?"

Michael said, "We're serious."

Tremaine said, "That is extremely cool! Now everyone's happy!"

Prince asked, "You're having two babies at once?"

Karen said, "Yes."

Paris asked, "When are they coming?"

Michael said, "November."

Karen said, "Maybe earlier. Most twins are born early."

Michael said, "Really? That's good to know."

That night, Michael carried Karen bridal-style to bed. He kissed her lips, her forehead, and her pregnant stomach.

Karen asked, "Have you thought of any names for the twins?"

Michael said, "I have some ideas but I don't think we should make a solid decision until the twins are born."

Karen said, "I get to push two kids out of my crotch. Can't wait."

Michael said, "I'll be right there with you."

Karen asked, "What if you have a show scheduled?"

Michael said, "I'll cancel it. You're more important than a concert. You, my mother, the kids, and God are the most important people in my life. I told you on Valentine's Day 1987 that you're my daytime, my nighttime, my world, and my whole life. I meant it with all my soul and I always will."

Karen kissed him passionately and then turned off the lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In real life, MJ didn't visit Nigeria during Black History Month 1992.


	6. Chapter 6

In mid-October Karen was eight months pregnant. Her morning sickness had gotten worse, her back ached constantly, her feet were constantly stolen, and she ate like a cow. When she got up early in the morning she waddled to the bathroom, used the toilet, washed her hands, and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked so...fat. Since she was carrying twins she was larger than when she had been pregnant with Tremaine, China, Prince, and Paris. Her hormones raging, Karen was immediately disgusted with the way she looked. She waddled back to bed, plopped down on the bed, and the jostling woke Michael.

Michael sleepily asked, "What time is it?"

Karen said, "It's still early in the morning. Go back to sleep. I'm sorry my fat body woke you up."

Michael said, "Karen, you're not fat, you're pregnant."

Karen grumbled, "Either way, I look fat."

Michael could sense Karen was upset about her appearance. He turned on his bedside lamp and said, "Sweetheart, you told me that no matter what I looked like you'd still love me. I'm as white as a cotton ball. Do you think I look ugly?"

Karen looked into Michael's brown eyes, stroked his long hair with her right hand, and said, "Of course not. I believe you're the most beautiful man in the world."

Michael took her right hand into his left hand, kissed it, and said, "And I believe you're the most beautiful woman in the world. You've brought four beautiful children into the world and you'll soon be bringing two more into the world." Michael pulled her closer to him, kissed her, and said, "I love you. I don't want to hear you putting yourself down. Alright?"

Karen smiled and said, "Alright." She kissed him and said, "I love you, Michael." Then they both went back to sleep.

In mid-November, the obstetricians at the Ronald Reagan UCLA Medical Center told Karen they'd have to perform a caesarean.

Michael had exclaimed, "A c-section? Why?"

Dr. Delphine Moody explained, "The risk of stillbirth is higher the longer after thirty-eight weeks. You both say that you conceived the twins in February, when you were in Africa, right?"

Karen said, "Yes, nine months ago. But considering how complicated twin births are, I've kept track of the weeks. I've been pregnant for approximately forty weeks."

Dr. Moody said, "Most twins are born early or prematurely. Since you're still pregnant after forty weeks, stillbirth is the greatest threat to your twins."

Michael said, "If it means our twins will be safe, we'll do it."

The c-section was performed on November 18th. Karen was put in a hospital gown, Michael changed into blue scrubs, and Karen's gurney was wheeled into the operating room. The c-section took forty-five minutes; Karen was given general anesthesia and put to sleep. The doctors cut the incision through her lower abdomen, her uterus was also cut open, and the doctors were able to take the twins out safely.

Dr. Moody took the first twin out and exclaimed, "He's a boy!"

Another doctor took out the second twin and exclaimed, "She's a girl!"

Then Dr. Moody said, "We need to take the twins to intensive care."

Michael replied, "What?! Why?"

Dr. Moody explained, "The twins aren't breathing properly. We need to take them to the neonatal intensive care unit to stabilize their breathing."

Karen's incisions were stitched closed and Karen was wheeled into a recovery room. Michael kept praying,  _Please, Lord. Please let my children be alright. Please don't let them be sick. Let them live._ Then Dr. Moody told Michael, "Dr. Lincoln will have to stay in the hospital for several days."

Michael asked, "How many days? One week? Two weeks?"

Dr. Moody said, "My estimate is between one and two weeks. You have an apartment in L.A., correct?"

Michael said, "In Culver City, which is surrounded by L.A. I can stay here in L.A. until Karen can come back to Neverland."

Dr. Moody stated, "Women who have c-sections have reduced or absent bowel movements for hours to days. During this time, Karen may experience abdominal cramps, nausea, and vomiting. This usually resolves without treatment. Karen may also experience abdominal, wound, and back pain. If she does experience this pain after six months, bring her back here. Women who have had a caesarean are more likely to experience pain that interferes with their usual activities than women who have vaginal births, although by six months there is generally no longer a difference. On the plus side, pain during sexual intercourse is less likely than after vaginal birth but by six months there is no difference."

Michael nodded and said, "Alright." Then he hugged Dr. Moody and said, "Thank you, Dr. Moody. Without your expertise, our twins may have been stillborn."

Dr. Moody smiled and said, "It's my job, Mike."

When Karen woke up, she asked Michael, "Mike, did both the twins make it?"

Michael said, "The twins are in the NICU. Dr. Moody said they weren't breathing properly but they should be alright."

Karen said, "Oh Lord!"

Michael said, "Sweetheart, I'm sure they'll be fine. The doctors here are among the best in the world. We have to remember the twins have our blood in their veins. That means they're fighters and survivors." He kissed her forehead.

The next day Dr. Moody came in and said, "The twins' respiratory systems are now normal so I'm sure you'll be allowed to start breastfeeding when the doctors bring them in."

When the babies were brought in, Karen decided to start breastfeeding. She breastfed the girl and then the boy.

Dr. Moody asked, "Have you come up with names?"

Michael said, "Yes."

Dr. Moody asked, "What are they?"

Karen said, "The boy's name is Augustus Namiri Jackson, Auggie for short."

Michael said, "And the girl's name is Queenie Lebechi Jackson."

Dr. Moody asked, "How'd you come up with those names?"

Karen explained, "Augustus Freeman Senior was my great-great-grandfather. He was a Howard Law School alumnus and a successful attorney in Charleston, South Carolina. His son, Augustus Freeman Junior, was a preacher in Macon, Georgia and a respected leader in the black community. Namiri is Swahili for 'panther.' Namiri represents comics' first black superhero, the Black Panther aka King T'Challa. T'Challa is the King of Wakanda, the most technologically advanced nation in the Marvel universe. Wakanda represents the pinnacle of black excellence. Namiri also represents the Black Panther Party, a political organization that brought much needed services into black communities and promoted black pride. Namiri also represents the 761st Tank Battalion aka the Black Panthers, the first African-Americans to operate tanks in the US Armed Forces."

Michael stated, "And Queenie represents the royalty prevalent in many women that most people tend to overlook. A black woman in Twiggs County, Georgia named Queenie McDaniel runs a beekeeping and honey business called Queen Bee Honey. I like the name Queenie and Karen has loved the name since she was a child. Lebechi is Igbo for 'Look unto God.' People should look unto God because God can help you with any problems you may encounter."

Dr. Moody asked, "I'm guessing you came upon these African names during your trip in January?"

Karen said, "Yes and I'm also fluent in Swahili. I'm not fluent in Igbo but Zubbi Uzoma helped us find the right Igbo name for our baby girl."

Dr. Moody said, "Those names are wonderful and I believe they'll infuse the twins with great purpose. Do you want to contact the rest of your family? Let them know the twins are healthy and happy?"

Michael exclaimed, "Of course!"

Michael called his parents, his siblings, Karen's siblings, Karen's aunts and uncles, Elizabeth Taylor, Gabriel Hampton, Michael J. Fox, Mr. T, Teddy Riley, the Utopian Knights, Dr. Prajapati in the UK, et cetera. Michael also called Tremaine, China, Prince, and Paris so that they could come to the hospital and meet their new brother and sister.


	7. Chapter 7

Karen and the twins stayed at the hospital for a week and then they were allowed to return to Neverland. When Tremaine and China carried Auggie and Queenie to the nursery, China asked, "Should we put them in two separate cribs or just one?"

Tremaine said, "They can fit in one crib. This will give them the chance to bond. Then when they're three they'll get sick of being in each other's company and will be screaming for rooms of their own."

In December Michael did eight shows at the Tokyo Dome. The entire family got to spend Christmas in Japan with Hirohito's family. Hirohito asked Michael and Karen, "Who are the twins' godparents?"

Michael said, "After careful consideration, we decided to let Quincy Jones and Katharine Hepburn be Auggie's godparents."

Karen added, "Mr. T and Thea Vidale will be Queenie's godparents."

On February 10th, 1993, Michael did a live interview with Oprah Winfrey at the Neverland Ranch; it was his first live interview in 14 years. Tremaine had asked, "Is it just gonna be you and Oprah or are the rest of us gonna be in it?"

Karen said, "I believe the focus will be on Michael so it's probably best if we're not around."

Michael said, "Karen, I think it would be a good idea if you were part of the interview. Just for some questions about our marriage and our kids."

Tremaine asked, "What about us?"

Michael replied, "Do you want to be in the interview? Is it necessary?"

Tremaine said, "I think so. Oprah will ask what we think of you as a stepfather and we'll get to tell her what an awesome dad you are."

China asked, "Do Prince, Paris, Auggie, and Queenie have to be in the interview?"

Michael said, "I don't know. They're young, the lights and the cameras and the questions may be too much for them."

Karen said, "Prince, Paris, and the twins are already hounded by the paparazzi. I don't want them overexposed."

Then Prince walked in and said, "I'd like to be in the interview. I'm not a baby anymore, I'm a big boy. I'm five years old. That's a whole hand!"

Everyone laughed and Michael picked Prince up and kissed him on the cheek. He said, "Being interviewed on TV is a big responsibility. Oprah will ask lots of questions about you and the family."

Prince said, "I know. But you and Mom always say we should be kind and polite. So I'll be kind and polite."

China asked, "What about Paris?"

Tremaine said, "She's two and a half. She's not talking in grammatically correct sentences so she can't answer any questions."

Karen said, "We can still present her at the interview, she just won't answer any questions."

China said, "Since the twins are two months old going on three I don't think they'll have a lot to say." Everyone laughed.

On February 10th, Oprah and her crew arrived at the ranch for the interview. She talked to Michael first who honestly answered questions about his music, his childhood, his family, his plastic surgery procedures, the crazy rumors told about him, et cetera.

Then Oprah asked Michael how long he had been dating Karen before they got married. Michael answered, "Almost five years."

Oprah repeated, "Five years? Did you know her before you were dating?"

Michael said, "Yes, I first met her in 1974. Her brother, Julian Lincoln, had achieved fame as a disco star and invited his siblings and his mother to visit him in L.A. He had a party so that he could introduce his family to his celebrity friends. When my brothers and I showed up, Karen and her younger sister, Lisa, exclaimed, 'It's the Jackson Five!' That's the reaction we always got from our fans. My brothers and I gave them our autographs and Karen said she thought I looked really cool when I did the Robot on _Soul Train_."

Oprah asked, "Did Julian tell you anything about his siblings, about Karen?"

Michael said, "Oh yes. Julian was always bragging about how talented each of his siblings are. He said Karen was the smart one of the Lincoln family. He said she was a gifted child who got into high school when she was ten and college at twelve. She was already in medical and vet school in 1974 so I was impressed by what she had accomplished so far. Julian also said she was a tomboy and she loved to get her hands dirty. Most of the stuff other girls like, such as dolls, dresses, and make-up, Karen dislikes."

Oprah asked, "Do you love these qualities about her?"

Michael said, "Yes, I love her, I adore her. She's smart, strong, generous, loving, and beautiful."

Oprah said, "I'm going to ask you this and it's going to be embarrassing for me to ask you this. Were you a virgin before you started dating Karen?"

Michael laughed and said, "How could you ask me that question?"

Oprah said, "I wanna know."

Michael said, "I'm a gentleman."

Oprah repeated, "You're a gentleman?"

Michael repeated, "I'm a gentleman."

Oprah said, "I would interpret that to mean that means that you believe that a lady is a lady."

Michael said, "That's something that's private. I'm old-fashioned."

Oprah said, "So you're not going to answer it."

Michael said, "I'm embarrassed."

Oprah asked Michael about other girls he liked and whether or not he had ever proposed to Elizabeth Taylor. Michael said no.

Oprah said, "Now, your wife and kids also wanted to be part of the interview. Is it okay if they join us now?"

Michael said, "Of course."

Then Karen, Tremaine, China, Prince, and Paris walked in. Michael kissed Karen on the cheek and Karen said, "Hi, Oprah, nice to see you again."

Tremaine and China brought in chairs so that Karen and the two of them could sit down. Prince sat on Tremaine's lap and Paris sat on China's lap. Karen wore a black blazer with a purple dress shirt and black loafers. Tremaine wore a white shirt with a blue tie and China wore a purple blouse with black pants. Prince wore the same outfit as his brother and Paris wore a pink blouse and a white shirt.

Prince asked his parents, "Are you two going to kiss on the lips on TV?"

Michael and Karen laughed while Oprah said, "You seem to be very verbose."

Prince asked, "What does that mean?"

Tremaine said, "It means you like to talk."

Oprah said, "First, I'm going to ask your mother some questions then I'll ask you and your siblings some questions. Understand?"

Prince said, "Yes, I understand."

Oprah said, "Karen, when I interviewed you six years ago you didn't go into great detail about your relationship with Michael. Then, almost two months after the interview, you two got married. You've been married for almost six years and you're seen as one of Hollywood's power couples. I'd like to know what you love about Michael and what made him different from Tremaine's and China's fathers."

Karen said, "When I moved to L.A. my co-workers at the hospital were always setting me up on blind dates. All these men were jerks; they were conceited, rude, sexist, and they disliked kids. I told my co-workers, 'I'm not searching for a man in my life since it seems that every guy on the face of the planet is a no-good, low-life, self-conceited jerk who doesn't respect a black woman's wish to work a full-time job and doesn't see the point of children.' Then my co-workers asked what I'm looking for in a man. I said, 'When you find a man who's decent-looking, intelligent, not full of himself, respects my wish to be a full-time worker and, best of all,  _loves_ children, then you can call me.'"

Oprah said, "And I assume Michael possesses all those qualities?"

Karen said, "Oh yes. He's highly intelligent, shrewd, intuitive, understanding, sympathetic, generous to almost a fault of himself. Elizabeth Taylor says the best way to describe him is he's larger than life. We had similarities and differences. He was a child star and I was a gifted child. His father was hard on him, my grandmother was hard on me and my stepfather was abusive. We love both nature, animals, and kids. But since Mike has spent his whole life on stage, in some ways he's never had to deal with the real world. I grew up in the South, in Georgia, faced Jim Crow, and was an activist from an early age. Our similarities and differences helped bring us together and we formed a bond that, once it was forged, didn't look like it was going to break."

Oprah said, "Okay. I'll ask Michael this question later but what is it that you want the world to know most about him?"

Karen said, "What a wonderful, giving, caring, generous man he is."

Oprah said, "And he's funny. I know he can crack some jokes."

Karen said, "He's hilarious, he always puts a smile on my face."

Then Oprah said, "Tremaine, China, is Michael a good stepfather to the two of you?"

Tremaine said, "Yeah, he's the best. China and I liked him better than the other jerks who tried to put the moves on our mother."

China said, "We started calling him Dad after New Years in 1991 since he feels more like a real dad than a stepdad."

Oprah repeated, "More like a real dad than a stepdad. I know that your biological fathers are not part of your lives. I've asked you two before in interviews what it felt like growing up without fathers. You stated you didn't really feel their absence because you have a lot of father figures. Do you want to elaborate on that?"

Tremaine said, "I was five when I asked Mom why China and I didn't have a father. Mom said we had two separate fathers but they weren't part of our lives. She also told us her dad had left her, Grandma Victoria, and our aunt and uncles when she was a kid. Lots of black kids in the ghetto grow up without fathers so China and I didn't feel that our family was out of the ordinary."

Oprah asked, "Have either of your biological fathers been in contact with you? Have you ever met them?"

China said, "Nope. Never seen them. We don't know if they ever will show up and I don't know what we'll do if they ever do."

Tremaine said, "Punch them both in their faces?"

Michael laughed and said, "Honestly, I felt like doing that."

Oprah asked, "What? Punching Tremaine's and China's biological fathers?"

Michael said, "Yes. One day I heard Karen crying and I went to her and asked why she was crying. She said Tremaine's paternal grandparents had called her and said they wanted her cousin to stop pestering them to see their grandson. Karen had an argument with them about their non-presence in Tremaine's life."

Karen said, "After I argued with them, I hung up, and thought about all the men in my life who have let me down. I broke down and cried and Michael heard my cries and he comforted me."

Michael said, "I dislike any man who abandons their children. How can anyone abandon a child? How can you break a woman's heart? I wanted to heal Karen's heart, I wanted to be a part of it."

Oprah said, "Okay. Prince, how does it feel to be part of a famous family?"

Prince said, "Sometimes it's cool and sometimes it isn't. People with cameras follow us whenever we're off the ranch which is why Paris and me wear masks. A tutor teaches me at home since people with cameras would follow me if I went to school. But it's fun; I get to visit TV sets, movie studios, recording studios, see Dad perform, travel to different countries. I'm happy with my life."

Oprah said, "Great. I know you have two other siblings, twins, who are almost three months old but are too young to be interviewed."

Prince said, "Yeah. Paris is two and a half so she's not a great talker yet."

Oprah said, "Well, I can see you're a very loving and beautiful family."

Michael said, "Thanks, Oprah. We love our children dearly."

Karen said, "I've always said my kids are my greatest inventions." They all laughed.

Then Michael showed Oprah the rest of the ranch on a golf cart; Karen and the kids stayed at the house. Michael and Oprah finished the rest of the interview at the theater.

The live telecast attracted about 85 million viewers in the US alone and broke the world record for the world's most watched interview.

On February 24th, Michael received the Grammy Living Legend Award from his sister Janet. This was the first awards show Prince attended; since he was five, Michael, Karen, Tremaine, and China figured that he was old enough to behave himself. After narrating a lengthy "How To Become A Legend" video scrapbook, showing how her brother became a legend, Janet brought Michael on stage from his front seat at the auditorium. Looking dashing in black jeans and boots and a white beaded jacket, Michael embraced Janet. Clearly elated, Michael was in sparkling form, and he was inspired to give his longest ever acceptance speech.

One arm hugging Janet close, Michael began on a humorous note, "I hope this puts to rest, I hope this finally puts to rest another rumour that has been in the press for too many years – me and Janet really are two different people!" Then Michael stated, "In the past month, I've gone from "where is he?" to "Here he is again," but I must confess, it feels good to be thought of as a person, not as a personality. Because I don't read all the things written about me, I wasn't aware that the world thought I was so weird and bizarre. But when you grow up as I did, in front of one hundred million people since the age of five, you're automatically different. The last few weeks, I have been cleansing myself and it's been a rebirth for myself. It's like a cleansing spirit.

"My childhood was completely taken away from me. There was no Christmas, there were no birthdays, it was not a normal childhood, nor the normal pleasures of childhood - those were exchanged for hard work, struggle, and pain, and eventually material and professional success. But as an awful price, I cannot re-create that part of my life. However, today, when I create my music, I feel like an instrument of nature. I wonder what delight nature must feel when we open our hearts and express our God-given talents. The sound... of approval rolls across the universe, and the whole world abounds in magic. Wonder fills our hearts, for what we have glimpsed, for an instant, the playfulness of life.

"And that's why I love children and learn so much from being around them. I realize that many of our world's problems today - from the inner city crime, to large scale wars and terrorism, and our overcrowded prisons - are a result of the fact that children have had their childhood stolen from them. The magic, the wonder, the mystery, and the innocence of a child's heart, are the seeds of creativity that will heal the world. I really believe that.

"What, what we need to learn, what we need to learn from children isn't childish. Being with them connects us to the deeper wisdom of life which is ever-present, and only asks to be lived. They know the solutions that lie waiting to be recognized within our own hearts. Today, I would like to thank all the children of the world, including the sick and deprived... I am so sensitive to your pain."

Then Michael thanked everyone who helped cultivate his talents: his parents, his siblings, Karen, his kids including Tremaine and China, Berry Gordy, Diana Ross, Quincy Jones, Teddy Riley, et cetera. When he walked offstage back to his seat Karen gave him a big kiss.

On March 9th, Michael had three nominations at the Soul Train Music Awards and won two of them: Best R&B/Soul Album - Male for  _Dangerous_ and Best R&B/Soul Single - Male for "Remember the Time." He also received the Humanitarian of the Year Award and presented the Heritage Award to Eddie Murphy. Unfortunately, yesterday Tremaine had left his skateboard lying around and Michael slipped on it, fell down the basement stairs, and sprained his ankle. But Michael still performed "Remember the Time" onstage but he performed the song sitting in an elaborate gold chair placed in the center of the stage, with his dancers behind him. Seated, he gyrated from the waist up and belted out the song like nobody's business, even bringing himself up to stand, balancing himself on one foot a couple of times during the performance. Karen thought this performance really showed Michael's talents; even when he was sitting in a chair he was still a King.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. But I had final exams and I wanted to relax a bit before I wrote this painful chapter.

1993 was the year things spiraled out of control. Michael and his siblings had been taught to see the good in others; the Jacksons were the only family in Hollywood with an open-door policy. But Karen was always wary of any people she met because of how often she had been taken advantage of. Mr. Kishimoto taught her how to recognize and differentiate her friends from her enemies. But Michael was so sweet and generous that he wasn't very skilled at seeing the demons in others. Karen knew that she would have to double- and triple-check anyone their family associated with.

Michael befriended a boy named Jordan Chandler in May 1992. Michael's jeep broke down on the side of Wilshire Boulevard in Beverly Hills. He tried calling for help but no one would come. Mel Green's wife, an employee of a nearby car-rental business called Rent-A-Wreck, spotted Michael. She phoned her husband and told him about Michael's situation. Mel raced to the scene and saw Michael with his own eyes. Mel called Dave Schwartz, owner of Rent-A-Wreck. Dave called his wife, June; unfortunately, the two had been having marital difficulties and he often wasn't staying at home. Dave told June to bring her son Jordan Chandler for "a big surprise." Jordie was dark-haired with big, luminescent eyes. He was on the verge of manhood, but certainly not there yet. Anyone who looked at him said, "That kid is going to be stunning in about ten years." Jordie was ecstatic when he met Michael and Michael invited Jordie, his stepsister, and his mother to visit Neverland on the weekends.

Tremaine, China, Prince, and Paris hit it off with Jordie and his family but Karen didn't like Jordie's father, Evan Chandler. There was something off about him; her sixth sense warned her that Evan Chandler seemed jealous of how fond Jordie was of Michael and was upset when Michael couldn't convince Gabriel, Steven Spielberg, or other producers and directors to use his screenplays. If they didn't cut him, Jordie, and the rest like a tumor there could be serious trouble for the family. Dr. Chandler got along with Michael at first but Karen always disliked him.

Dr. Chandler said, "I don't think your wife likes me very much."

Michael said, "Don't take it personally. She doesn't like anyone very much." They both laughed.

Dr. Chandler's resentment started with the rejected screenplays and deepened when Jordie missed weekend visits with his father to spend time with Michael. Karen noticed this and convinced Michael to spend less time with Jordie so that Dr. Chandler could spend more time with his son. Any father who wanted to spend time with his kids was okay in Karen's books. Karen still didn't trust Dr. Chandler but she respected the fact that he was a loving father. As more time passed, Dr. Chandler became increasingly angry because Michael had stopped calling him; that's because Karen finally convinced Michael not to have any more contact with Dr. Chandler. Dr. Chandler said something "was not right" about Michael's relationship with his son. Most people didn't know what the remedy would be and, if Jordie's stepfather, Dave Schwartz, hadn't secretly taped a telephone conversation to protect his wife's interests, the family would never have found out the truth behind what happened next.

Dr. Chandler - presumably using his "set routine of words...that have been rehearsed," as he put it - would demand $20 million from Michael to fund his screenplays. If Michael refused to pay, he'd go public with allegations that his son had been molested. A month earlier, he had said as much to Dave Schwartz in the call that was recorded. It was an extortion that was presented in person to Michael at a hotel on August 4, 1993. Michael ultimately refused to pay. But Dr. Chandler was determined to take on the most powerful and wealthiest artist in the industry. Perhaps he thought he had nothing to lose, but it didn't sound like he was acting alone. Dr. Chandler said, "Everything is going according to a certain plan that just isn't mine... There's other people involved that are waiting for my phone call that are intentionally...in certain positions." Karen knew that when some people become very powerful, others set them up for a downfall. Dr. Chandler was using his own son to extort money. Karen was disgusted by how despicable humans could be.

Michael was in Thailand on the Asian leg of his Dangerous Tour. Karen was with him and so were Prince, Paris, and the twins. But Tremaine and China stayed in California because of their work. On August 18, the LAPD's Sexually Exploited Child Unit began a criminal investigation into Michael. The same day, June told police that she did not believe Jackson had molested her son. Dr. Chandler started a $30 million civil lawsuit, citing child battery, seduction, and negligence. On August 21, a search warrant was issued, allowing police to search Neverland. But Tremaine and China had already thought ahead: they made sure to get hide their parents diaries, letters, and other private notes and writings.

Tremaine had told his sister, "Elementary, my dear sister. If people see Dad's writings, they may believe the words _pure_ and _innocent_ are very suspicious. Mom has told us how dirty and useless cops think. Some cops aren't true detectives like Uncle Isaac. Now psycho-bullshit of a one-size-fits-all template replaces forensic science and true logic."

The police found nothing incriminating in Neverland so they searched Karen's private practice, Michael's Culver City apartment, and the Jacksons' Encino home. Tremaine and China had also searched the practice and the apartment for anything that could be used against their stepfather and had hidden those as well. Their mother and Mr. Kishimoto had trained them rigorously in the art of invisibility. Ninjas chose their comrades carefully and swallowed their secrets even under pain of death.

The allegations became public on August 24. Karen called her brother Isaac and asked, "Isaac, can you and your FBI agents be our private investigators? Can you investigate Dr. Chandler, his attorneys, and other slimy people he has involved in this?"

Isaac said, "Of course, sis. I know my brother-in-law would never harm my nieces or nephews or any child for that matter. My friends and I will try to undermine Dr. Chandler's testimony with all the evidence we can find."

Eddie and Frank Cascio accompanied Michael during the tour. With their help, Karen helped Michael continue the tour for as long as possible. Michael was responsible for the Cascio kids and his own. He couldn't fall apart in front of children. He had to be strong for them, and in some small way, this helped keep him going. But Mexico City became the last stop on the tour. Karen could tell that the mental anguish caused by the accusations and the sheer physical toll of performing so many concerts was causing Michael extreme pain every night. As a doctor she couldn't allow that. During every show, he lost a lot of water and was at risk of dehydration. Karen treated him with nutrients and re-hydrated him with IV needles. But treating Michael became such a great task that Karen had to bring in two other doctors to help. They all agreed that Michael had to stop touring so that he could rest and recuperate. Karen was thankful that she had gotten Michael off Demerol. Michael had first been treated with painkillers after his hair caught fire in the Pepsi commercial nine years ago. But he became addicted to those painkillers and Karen knew that if Michael overdosed he could fall asleep and never wake up. So she weaned him off of them until he was 100% clean. But Karen had to give Michael some sleeping medication because of how high his adrenaline was after each show.

When Karen told Michael that the best thing was to cancel the rest of the tour, Michael stated, "No, quitting isn't an option. I have to entertain my fans. If we cancel the North American and African legs, then my North American and African fans will be heartbroken. They'll think I don't care about them."

Karen said, "I should have said postpone instead of cancel. They know you love them and want to entertain them. They know you're being strong and enduring all these trials and tribulations. I know you want to prove to the world that you're innocent of all charges and that you're strong enough to fight them. But, Mike, you don't have to keep touring to prove that. Your body is deteriorating and I'm not sure if I can keep you going. I'm a doctor, not a miracle-worker."

Michael said, "Karen,-"

Karen cut him off and said, "Michael Joseph Jackson, I'm speaking as your wife, your doctor, your friend, and the mother of your children. You're not doing anymore tour dates until you're well. I don't want to pinch a nerve or knock you upside the head to make you unconscious but I will if you don't comply."

Michael said, "You promised you'd never render me unconscious."

Karen said, "You promised me you'd pay more attention to your health, especially when you're on tour."

Michael looked at Karen's eyes; she was definitely the strongest woman he had ever known. She cared about everyone except herself. He tried to imagine what it must be like to treat people, like drug addicts, who kept abusing their bodies. Nothing could be done for someone who didn't want help.

Michael held Karen's hands and said, "Sweetheart, if you want me to postpone the tour, then I'll put it off. I can't really argue with one of the most brilliant minds on God's Earth." Karen laughed and hugged him tightly.

Children who had visited Neverland and befriended Michael were questioned by the authorities, including the Applehead Club. The LAPD even flew officers to Canada and Great Britain to question the Freemans and Jeremy Sumpter's British friends. The children all testified that Michael never molested, raped, or harmed them in any way. Karen was also interrogated.

She stated, "I was raped by my stepfather and sexually assaulted by boys and young men when I was a teenager and an adult. I always worried about Tremaine and China whenever they were out of my sight. Do you really believe that I would marry a man who would harm a child?"

The interrogator asked, "How did you become certain that Michael Jackson wouldn't harm your children?"

Karen knew she couldn't tell them that she could tell by looking into Michael's eyes or his smile. His smile was beautiful and his eyes portrayed a kind and gentle soul. When her stepfather smiled it always made him look more ugly because the smile always looked like it was made out of rubber. The eyes of the boys and men who tormented her were full of the power that came with being a member of the male gender but revealed that the boys didn't have any love in their souls. But Karen knew a description like that wouldn't be seen as admissible so she said, "I saw how he acted with the kids in South Central L.A. and the ones he invited to his parents' home in Encino. He loved them dearly and used his wealth and influence to help inner-city and terminally ill children. I trust him with my children and my own life."

But things became worse when Jordie Chandler swore an affidavit that built a false picture of intimate allegations and descriptions of Michael's body. Armed with that testimony, two detectives turned up with a camera and video-camera to subject Michael to what he rightly described as "a dehumanizing and humiliating" body search. He was compelled to undergo it because refusal "would indicate guilt." Karen asked why her testimony of Michael's anatomy couldn't be accepted as fact; after all, she was a doctor and his wife and she understood Michael's body better than anybody. Isaac explained that since she was Michael's wife her testimony about his anatomy would be inadmissible; the authorities would probably believe she was "omitting certain truths" to save her husband. Karen knew the "lying about loved ones in order to save them" was an old trick some cops and lawyers used to undermine certain people's testimonies, especially black people's. Once they had had stripped him of his dignity, Michael was made to stand naked in a room and lift his penis so that it and his scrotum could be photographed from front, right, and left. As he turned to have his buttocks, chest, and back photographed, a detective stood with a notepad, taking down every last detail. Karen stood there in the room to provide her love and support. None of the markings on Michael's body matched Jordie's description. In fact, the imagination bore no resemblance to the actuality.

When the Applehead Club and other kids stated that they had sleepovers with Michael, a lot of people thought it was sexual. Karen explain that she, Michael, and the kids would sit together, drink hot chocolate and eat cookies, and watch a movie. Then Tremaine, China, or the staff would lead the kids to the guestrooms but they always wanted to stay close to Michael. Kids would always trail Michael around Neverland, following him like sheep following the ram, upstairs, downstairs, to the kitchen, and even outside the bathroom. This would have Michael in fits of laughter. Karen would explain to the kids that Michael loved them but also needed privacy. At night, Michael and Karen slept together and the only kids who joined them were their own kids. Kids were just naturally magnetized to Michael. Jeremy stated, "Michael Jackson is the true Peter Pan. Everybody wants to be around him twenty-four-seven because he gives off this aura of playfulness and innocence and gentleness and generosity."

By early 1994 and after spending millions of dollars, convening two Grand Juries, and talking to more than 150 witnesses, including all of the kids who'd spent time at Neverland, the LAPD and District Attorney Tom Sneddon had to admit there was no case to answer. The lawsuit was settled on January 25, 1994, with $15'331'250 to be held in a trust fund for Jordie, $1.5 million for each of his parents, and $5 million for the family's lawyer, for a total of approximately $23 million. With the horror of 1993 behind him, a vindicated Michael moved on. He had resolved not to change his philosophy of life or his attitudes toward children based on one experience with one family. Michael and Karen both agreed that love never surrendered to hate. Michael trusted what was in his heart and Karen stated that God knew the truth. Michael didn't allow those events to taint his love for children and he would not permit outside influences to reshape who he was. Karen knew that is strength, not weakness. But Michael had agreed with Karen that they would instill certain safeguards: he'd never snuggle with any kids besides his own during sleepovers and he wouldn't be alone in a bedroom with any child that wasn't his own. Otherwise, Neverland would continue to operate its foundations of trust, love, and charity.


	9. Chapter 9

March 10th, 1994 was Michael and Karen's seventh wedding anniversary. First, Michael took Karen to see a show at the Walt Disney Concert Hall by the Los Angeles Philharmonic. Then Michael took Karen back to their Culver City apartment, where a catered dinner was waiting for them. After dinner Michael told Karen that he wanted to read a poem he had written about her. Karen told him to read and she'd listen. Michael's poem started with Karen's childhood, how her childhood experiences shaped her into the woman she was. The poem stated Karen's accomplishments as an adult but Michael stated that Karen's most admirable straits were her strong spirit, her generosity, and the unconditional love she had for her friends and family.

Michael asked her, "So what do you think? Do you like it?"

Karen responded by wrapping her arms around him and kissing him deeply. She replied, "I _loved_ it. It's so beautiful."

Michael said, "Of course it is. You were the inspiration and you're the most beautiful person I know."

Michael and Karen kissed each other passionately, made love to each other with every ounce of desire in their souls, and stayed wrapped in each other's arms the entire night.

Since the nightmare of the allegations was over, the African and North American leg of the Dangerous Tour started in late March in South Africa. Karen also convinced Michael to do some shows in Nigeria. The President of Nigeria, Sani Abacha, saw all of Michael's shows and invited the family to have dinner with him at the presidential villa in Abuja. Karen disliked all the Nigerian Presidents since Nigeria wasn't really a democracy but a military dictatorship.

But Michael stated, "It takes more than genius to change the world. It also takes courage to change people's hearts. Maybe being in the same proximity as us will cause President Abacha to change some of the ways he runs the country."

Michael, Karen, and their six children had a pleasant meal with the Nigerian President. Michael and Karen gave some tips on how to improve the Nigerian economy and life in general. President Abacha said he would take their ideas into consideration. He held Prince, Paris, and the twins, stating that they were all beautiful. Michael autographed some albums and posters for him and Karen autographed some of her books and even her inventions. President Abacha even kept empty laundry detergent and old Ball Vacuums as a testament to her leader. Karen thought about the controversial leaders of the Civil Rights Movement: Malcolm X, Elijah Muhammad, Huey Newton, Bobby Seale, Stokely Carmichael, et cetera. Even though she didn't agree with all their politics, she still admired them. Sani Abacha was an enigmatic leader but Karen decided not to be so quick to judge him.

In May, Michael started the North American leg of his tour at Madison Square Garden. Between May and September, Michael did shows in the following North American cities:

  1. New York City, Madison Square Garden
  2. Toronto, Canadian National Exhibition Stadium
  3. Montreal, Montreal Forum
  4. Winnipeg, Winnipeg Arena
  5. Edmonton, Northlands Coliseum
  6. Kansas City, Kemper Arena
  7. Indianapolis, Market Square Arena
  8. Cleveland, Richfield Coliseum
  9. Pittsburgh, Civic Arena
  10. Landover, Capital Centre
  11. Atlanta, Omni Coliseum
  12. St. Louis, St. Louis Arena
  13. Chicago, Chicago Stadium
  14. Detroit, Joe Louis Arena
  15. Houston, The Summit
  16. Oakland, Oakland–Alameda County Coliseum Arena
  17. Vancouver, Pacific Coliseum
  18. Miami, Miami Arena
  19. Milwaukee, MECCA Arena
  20. Los Angeles, Los Angeles Memorial Sports Arena



The Dangerous Tour grossed almost as much money as the Bad Tour. Fans across the world were mesmerized by Michael's talents and Michael proved that he was still a force to be reckoned with. Michael always thought of others and donated money to several charities, including his family's newest venture, the Heal the World Foundation. After the tour, Michael decided to relax at home with his wife and kids.

But soon Michael was back in the studio, recording his next album. But several of the songs Michael wrote and recorded pertain to the child sexual abuse allegations made against him and Jackson's perceived mistreatment by the media, mainly the tabloids. Because of this, Karen felt this album was more "personal" than any of Michael's other albums. The lyrics pertain to isolation, greed, environmental concerns, and injustice. Since Karen had been an activist and environmentalist since she was a child, she offered her full support for the album, knowing music was how Michael dealt with his pain and tried to give a voice for justice.

_HIStory: Past, Present and Future, Book_  was released on June 20th, 1995. The first disc, called  _HIStory Begins_ , was a greatest hits compilation. The second disc,  _HIStory Continues_ , featured all-new material. The first single releases was "Scream," which featured a b-side song, "Childhood." "Scream" was a duet Michael did with his sister, Janet. "Childhood" was about Michael singing about not having a childhood. Karen had suggested that he feature children in the short film who were also deprived of childhoods, i.e. child laborers, child soldiers, teen gangsters, teenage moms, et cetera. Michael also thought it was a good idea to Photoshop Jeremy as Peter Pan into the short film. Jeremy called the people who worked on the movie and they agreed to help with the short film.

Michael had also decided to give himself a different look by cutting his hair. It didn't reach down to his shoulders but he still looked beautiful. When Michael showed it to Karen, she ran her fingers through his hair which made him laugh. China had said, "Dad, I like it. There are definitely possibilities with this hairstyle."

Michael and Karen gave an interview for Diane Sawyer but Karen disliked the whole thing. She felt that it was more like a police interrogation than an interview. Diane Sawyer was rude, impolite, and un-thoughtful. Michael rarely gave interviews and people like Diane Sawyer were a big reason why. They were always twisting the truth and trying to make Michael and many other celebrities look like bad guys. Karen usually gave interviews to scientific magazines because they published exactly what she said and didn't twist the truth. If there was one thing scientists valued it was the truth backed up by indisputable facts.

On September 7th, 1995, Michael performed a medley of his songs at the MTV Video Music Awards, including a performance of the song, "You Are Not Alone." The short film featured clips and photos of Michael and Karen's relationship, from the time they were dating to their wedding day to them holding their babies (their faces were covered in order to protect their privacy) to them playing and laughing in Neverland. "Your Are Not Alone" was the first song in the 37-year history of the _Billboard_ Hot 100 to debut at number one. Karen had the same thought she had when she first saw the Jackson 5 on the  _The Ed Sullivan Show_ and when Michael's  _Thriller_ music videos rocked MTV in the '80s. She felt she was witnessing greatness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In real life, MJ didn't continue the Dangerous Tour after the allegations against him were dropped. So there was no African leg and no US or Canadian cities were included on the tour.


	10. Chapter 10

March 10th, 1997 was Michael and Karen's tenth anniversary. They had been happily married for a decade. Michael decided the best way to celebrate their anniversary was by taking Karen to a place similar to their Jamaican wedding.

Michael took Karen to the Caicos Islands; their friend Gabriel Hampton owned a vacation house on Providenciales and allowed Michael to use it for his and Karen's anniversary. The landscape of white beaches and crystal-blue water was the perfect romantic background. Michael made Karen sit on a beach chair while he read a poem he had written about her. Michael concluded with, "All the pain you've endured in the past hasn't turned you bitter. You remain the sweetest, kindest, and most selfless soul in the world. I'm honored that you've been my wife for a decade. These past ten years have been the best ten years of my life. You've given me four beautiful children and I love them with every fiber of my being. I also love Tremaine and China; they once asked if I'd still love them even though they aren't my flesh and blood. But I see Tremaine and China as my son and daughter as well because of the unconditional love they have bestowed upon me and, in return, I reciprocate that unconditional love."

Karen couldn't stop her tears from falling. She replied, "Chris Gardner felt that his mother was under a curse when it came to men. I also believed I was under a curse when it came to men. A lot of men in my life broke my heart and tried to break my spirit and I thought that all men were the same. Until I met you and I finally realized what true love between a man and woman is supposed to be. You're kind, generous, loving, funny, and an inspiration to everyone you meet. I wondered why a musician would be attracted to a scientist since we come from two separate worlds. But I realized our worlds and our lives had a lot in common. You've also experienced great pain in your life and all you wanted was unconditional love. We both try to find beauty and goodness in the world and we manage to find it. I'm honored to be your wife and look forward to growing old with you."

Michael wrapped his arms around Karen and kissed her with every ounce of love he had in his mind, body, and soul. He wondered what he'd done to deserve a woman as wonderful as she was. Karen stroked Michael's long hair while she kissed him and wondered what she'd done to deserve such an amazing man. Michael Joseph Jackson and Karen Vanessa Lincoln had a love for each other no language in the world could describe.

 


End file.
